Existing ungrounded or unprotected electrical receptacles present a significant hazard of electrical shock to users in proximity to grounded surfaces, such as kitchen sink counters, bathrooms, exterior receptacles, basements, garages, and laundry and pool areas. In addition to the electrical hazard, existing out-dated two-blade electrical receptacles are highly inconvenient when attempting to use a modern electrical device designed to be plugged into a three-prong receptacle. Similarly, receptacles located throughout bedrooms, dens, living rooms, and other living areas can present the risk of fire when an electrical device with potentially faulty components, such as a lamp with the wrong bulb or frayed internal wiring, are used by a person who may fall asleep during use or who leaves the room.
Compounding the safety issue are new building code regulations that require updated electrical protection prior to a home sale or new tenant occupying a residence. Traditional solutions include completely replacing the outlets, completely rewiring the outlet, or employing a temporary add-on protection device. Typically, permanent solutions require homeowners to hire a qualified electrical contractor at great expense. However, many homeowners attempt to do the work themselves without the proper knowledge, skill, and without having the work inspected for compliance with the regulations. Furthermore, temporary add-on devices may easily be removed intentionally or unintentionally, thereby nullifying the protection. Modern GFCI replacement outlets are often too large for existing electrical boxes requiring substantial additional remodeling with the associated costs.
Consequently, there is a need for a quick, simple, economical solution to update existing electrical receptacles to improve safety and to meet modern building code requirements. The present invention discloses a surface mounted GFCI/Arc Fault receptacle for converting a grounded or ungrounded existing duplex or quadplex receptacle into a two to six outlet, three-prong GFCI and/or Arc Fault protected receptacle. The device provides simulated ground protection to a two-blade receptacle complex by converting it to a three-prong outlet. The invention allows individuals to quickly and safely modify existing receptacles economically without any specialized knowledge or the need to cut off the power supply.